The inside of the rich, dirty famous and infamous?
by tinkertaydust
Summary: Harper, queen B. rules her kingdom. high school! while finding the Mr right guy. goes through fights, friendship scares and personal family ties. will she find out who her real friends are? and get through year ten without falling from her high horse?
1. Chapter 1

Harper's version.

It was the first day of year ten. I was getting ready for school, changed into my uniform that I up dated with my own style. I applied a thin layer of eye-liner and touched up my eye lashers with mascara. I left my thick brown-golden hair out and pushed in a black head band with a small bow on the left side. I looked at phone to see what time it was Eight-thirty. _Shit!_ I grabbed my purse and my Gucci hand bag and ran to the door. I past the kitchen and spotted my mother sipping coffee.

"Hey darling! First day of year ten huh?" she was a bit tipsy but I didn't judge my own mother.

"Yes and I have too go. _Now!_ Or I'll be late."I yelled rushing out the door. I walked down the busy street, dialing a number I knew off my heart.

"Hey babe. First day of school I'm nearly there though." I said into the mouth piece of my phone.

"Hey _oh my god!_ Your back…I missed you so much." Patricia replied. Patricia was my best friend, since like forever!

"I missed you too. I had so much fun in Hawaii; I will tell you everything when I get to school." I yelled over the beeping cars that past.

"Okay. I'll see you soon than." She said than ended the call. I dropped my phone back into my bag and kept walking. I stopped off at the nearby coffee shop and ordered a slim light cappuccino. I hurried out of the coffee shop and ran into someone. My hot coffee tipped at the sides a bit but didn't spill everywhere. The boy spun around and I saw who it was. . Henry. Henry James. One of my close boy friends. He was jerk and a man whore but he knew how to have a good time.

"Henry…hey how are you?" I hugged him lightly and smiled.

"I'm better now seeing you." He smirked light, I laughed a bit I knew that smirk. "How was Hawaii? I herd it was blast for you two men in one day…" I cut him quickly.

"How did you know that?" I spat out. Why was I asking this? He is Henry James! For god's sake.

He laughed lightly and replied "I'm Henry James!"

"Fine…Want to walk to school with me than?" I asked.

"Why not…I was thinking of taking my limo but I'll walk." He answered.

"Good we can…catch up." I smirked light at him. He had his famous smirk and so did I. we walked slowly towards school, me sipping at my coffee.

"So how's the Queen B?" he asked.

"Great. I'm glad I'm home. Four weeks away from here it's too long." I mumbled out after a long sip.

"Why yes it is." He said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"And how's Henry James? How many girls did you nail this summer?" I asked. I wasn't joking but he laughed anyway.

"Not enough." He answered after a while.

We walked in silence for a little while than he asked "Have you talked to Patricia yet?"

"Yes just before…but not for long at all, I missed her so much. It was like hell without her there." I said thinking about the long nights without her, without hearing her nagging voice saying "Oh he's cute I would like to get him in my pants any day….I'm kidding."

"I bet…oh well your back now." he chuckled to himself. I bet it was part of a personal joke than I didn't get.

We got to school and said our goodbyes.

"Bye Henry. I'll see you later." I grinned.

"I hope with less on. Bye." He joked. I hope.

I got to my locker and grabbed my books out. I was nearly late but I made it in time. I turned around and saw Patricia hurrying towards me her arm wide open.

"Hey P." I said hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad you're here. You'll have to tell me everything about Hawaii later I have to get to class." She said. I had never seen her so happy before. Maybe she has a serious boyfriend now?

"Oh sure thing. Bye." I yelled down the hall as she made her way though the see of students, waving back at me.

I looked around at everyone. Hurrying to classes, hugging, kissing. I sighed but in a good way this was my kingdom, I owned it. I started to walked and everyone moved out of the way, I smiled but not at anyone at all to myself.

I was home.

**Sorry it was short, but I will get to my juicer stuff later in the next chapters. Please review and tell me what you think…if you have any ideas at all I would love to her them! **

**Taybay **

**xoxo :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to say to one of my best fans; CookieMonsterBand-Aids! You rock…I could never do all this without your help so thanks!**

**Btw- in the next few chapters things might get lemony, but to much.**

Henry's version

I watched Harper's body as she moved away. She was one of my closet friends. She got me…for me. She knew I was a bit of a _man whore_ so people say…but she didn't judge me like she judged others. I was rich and famous because of my mother and fathers work. They were lawyers. They have never lost a court-case. Ever. My parents weren't very good parents, they were hardly never home in our two-story pent house, just off central park. But as long as I got want I wanted I didn't care. That much.

I slowly walked into the crowed hallways of school. No one looked at me, just stared at me from behind. I didn't mind much, everyone knew I was a _man whore_ but I didn't care about that either, it was how I am and everyone knew that. I was Henry James!

I caught up with Tristan Fellowes. My best mate since year three.

"Tristan…my boy good to see you less drunk this time huh?" the night before last we went to a small club called 'Tiger eye' Tristan got and I smashed and we left about three o'clock in the morning with two girls each.

"Ha…yes but I had a fun time though. We should…do it again sometime huh?" he ginned.

"Yes we shale." I agreed nodding my head. He started talking about the soccer game that was on last night when we both spotted a new guy. He came over and started up a conversation.

"Hi I'm Sebastian Gladstone. I'm new to Manhattan, I live in the Crown Plaza off twenty-first street." He seemed to have good taste.

"Hi I'm Henry James and this is Tristan Fellows. I've heard of Crown Plaza. Its quiet posh." I replied. Could this Sebastian Gladstone be another mate or a huge enemy?

"Good. Well I was thinking of hosting a party there, to get to know people…would you two like to come?" he asked eyeing me.

"I'll check my calendar." I said looking over at Tristan. He seemed to be eyeing him. I don't blame him.

"Good. If you decide to join me bring some friends." He replied and walked off. I watched him leave and turn the hallway corner before saying to Tristan

"He seems alright. But I don't trust him."

"Neither but lets check out how he throws a party first." He replied nodding a goodbye and getting to his next class.

Harper's version

I walked out of my English in loath. My teacher seemed okay but didn't like me that much and that meant I didn't like her either. She took one look at my work and said "It looks like a B standard piece of work here." She didn't get I was an A standard student here. My work was always A not a bloody B. I let out a sigh and made my way to the steps. Where Queen B always sat! On my way I dropped my books off at my locker and got my yogurt out. That's when some new boy came and tried to talk to me. He had short brown hair that covered his eyes just and a strong looking jaw. He was handsome.

Hi I'm Sebastian Gladstone. I'm new to Manhattan; I live in the Crown Plaza off twenty-First Street."

"Like I care." I answered being snobby.

"Well if I were you I would. I'm hosting a party there soon, and I'm inviting you to come…oh and bring some friends." He said. He was ordering me around. I'm Queen B!

"Do you know who you're talking too? I'm Harper Holland. Queen B!" I snapped at him. "Why would I care about a party your having?" I asked him.

"Because you want to get to know me as much as I want to get to know you. Queen B." okay it was hot how he talked to me. But I didn't trust me at all; there was just something about him.

"Ha…I'll see who is going?" I replied sharply to him than walked off.

I saw Henry and called out to him

"Henry wait up…I have to talk to you!"

"Yes Harper." He said eyeing my white shirt like it was see-through. I rolled my eyes and asked

"Have you met they new guy. Sebastian something?"

"Yes Sebastian Gladstone." He answered now looking at my face.

"He ordered me to come to his party. Would you care to dig up some dirt on him please?" I asked battering my eyes at me.

"Anything for you." He joked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if some people miss read my message in the second chapter that it said that there was going to be heaps of lemon but there isn't going to be a lot but enough. And sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I didn't see them until I read them again after I posted them.**

Harper's version

I sat down at lunch with my yogurt on the steps with my group or clique some people might say. Indeed it was my clique and that was the way it had always been and will always be. My group was made up with five girls, for now until we have new comer's week, where we/I might or might not add a few more girls to the group. There was me the leader, Patricia Evans (my best friend) second in charge, Sophia Addison whose dad owns the club named 'tiger eye' down the street, Natalie Richman whose mother is some famous chief in South America. She lives with her father who works for a business that works with computers and last Jane Darling whose parents own a fancy art gallery over on the other side of Manhattan.

Patricia jumped up and down as I sat next to her.

"So how was Hawaii?" they all asked at the same time. Like clones.

"It was great. I went to so many small bars and clubs, and danced most of the nights away. I was never by myself." I lied to them. They didn't need to know that I didn't go anywhere near that many clubs after I meet two guys in one day. I didn't want to ever see them again.

"Oh wow Harp! I wish I went there, I was stuck in South America with my mother who was never around…" I cut off Natalie there; I didn't want the rest of the girls to think I wanted to listen to what they didn't over the summer.

"That's enough Natalie. I have something important I want to talk about." I told them all.

"Oh what?" they all cooed again. At the time same!

"Well there is a new guy. Sebastian Gladstone; he is handsome enough. He is throwing a party and I got you all invited." I said blissfully.

"Where and when?" Patricia asked nudging me.

"I'm not sure when but at the Crown Plaza." I replied grinning at all of them. "You all can come right?" I asked them all of the happiness gone from my face and voice.

"Well I need to know when. If its next weekend I can't." Jane spoke up. She didn't look at me, but at her fruit basket.

"Well you will change your other plans, you don't come you don't stay in the group." I snapped at her. The group when quiet with shock.

"I guess I can change my plans." She said trying to smile but couldn't manage it.

"Good." I said, getting into my yogurt. The group was quiet for the rest of lunch besides Patricia and me who spoke more about Hawaii.

Patricia's version

After Harper snapped at Jane, the other girls didn't talk or whisper at all. I knew Harper was the leader and I knew that was the way she liked it but sometimes she was a tiny bit hard on the girls mostly Jane because she was the newest to the group, but Jane did need to learn.

Over the summer break I had meet a guy, I really liked and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell Harper. After the group spit up and headed for our other classes, I followed Harper, for we both had study hall for this period. We got our books and set up in the court yard, on a small rounded table. It was the perfect time to tell her.

"Hey Harper I have good news to tell you." I mumbled out while trying to read my history book.

"Oh yeah what's that?" she asked but didn't look up.

"Well I got a boyfriend. He goes to school here." I quickly spat out.

"Wow why didn't you tell me?" she asked in shock, I had always told her everything first no matter what it was.

"I was waiting for the right time." I answered.

"Well what's his name?"

"Philip Sword. His dad owns a race horse stud farm in the west."

"Oh really…that's great P. I so happy for you." He said grabbing my wrist. I knew she did because I could see it in her eyes. "What's he like? How did you meet?" she blurted out.

"Well it was out getting drinks for dad when he ran into me. He spilt the drink all over my new top. He said he was so sorry and would by me new ones, I said yes and he bought the drinks, but he suggested he sit and talk so we did. And got to know each other, than he asked me out for dinner and it went from there." I said smiling at the faint memory of the time I spent with him. "He is really sweet and he hasn't pushed me into anything I don't want to do." I said honestly.

"Oh wow he sound perfect P. you are so lucky." She confessed.

"I know right. Hey do you think I could invite him to that new guy's party so you could meet him?" I ask shyly. I wasn't too sure if she would let me since she got us invited.

"_Oh my gosh!_ Silly of course he can come." She said nearly giggling at my stuipididy. "I can't wait to meet him."

Henry's version

I had called my personal private detector and ask him to give me any information he could find about Sebastian Gladstone. He said "It would take at least up to three hours before he would have any." I said "Fine. But hurry, I need that now." And three hours later I got a call from him saying what he said found out

"Well the kid has a colorful background, I haven't found much, I'm still looking but I have found a bit of info on the kid." The man's voice sounded older than his, I guessed he was in his late thirties.

"Well go on." I raised my voice to make sure he could hear me with all the voices around me. School had just been let out for the day.

"Well his parents have spilt up for two years now, the kid's grades were up before then but they dropped about the same time his parents spilt up. I guess the kid took it hard and all. Well also he has been charged for drink driving and was fined twenty-thousand dollars for have pot on him." He stopped for a long pause than started up again "The kid was at St Bombards when we got expulsed for having an affair with a teacher." He finished.

"Okay thanks keep looking." I answered than ended the call. I dialed Harper's number into my phone

"Hello Henry! Found anything yet?" she asked slowly.

"Yes of a matter of fact I have. I'll be over in ten." I told her and ended that call.

**Okay it was a bit longer this time. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think; please don't be shy just be honest. If you have any idea's at all don't be shy to tell me them.**

**Thanks**

**Tinkertaydust**

**xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

Harper's version

I got off the phone with Henry. He had found out something about him, which was just a start.

I quickly ran around my room finding something to wear.

"Lillian! Where is my new dress? The one daddy brought me from France?" I yelled. Lillian my Russian maid came rushing in. holding my dress red dress.

"Here. Here Miss Harper." She mumbled laying it across my freshly made bed.

"Oh good you have it. Now Henry is coming over I want some snacks to sever him. _Go now_!" I told her pushing her out the door.

I grabbed my dress and headed for my wardrobe. I yanked off my uniform and slipped on the dress. I stood into front of my full length mirror and looked at myself. I looked good. I took out my headband and put in a matching red one. I went deeper into my wardrobe looking for shoes. I pulled out a pair of black platform Jimmy Choo heels. _Perfect!_

I touched up my make-up and skipped down stairs. The main waiting area had two soft cream colour lounges. And a small glass coffee table in the middle of the two. It had a bunch of white roses in the middle of the coffee table, with small teats/snacks around the roses. I smiled to myself and entered the room. I picked up a grape and popped it in my mouth. That's when I heard the elevator door ping and after that two metal doors opened. Henry walked though them, with a new white dress tea-shirt on and pants.

I greeted him with a small "Hello."

"Why don't you look very yummy? Dressing up just for me huh?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Well what did you find out?" I asked in a snappy voice.

"Straight to business than…I would rather tell you in a more private room Harper." His voice dropped to a whisper "Just in case someone is listening." I knew no one was listening, but I had to do what he wanted for I feared he wouldn't tell me what he found out.

"_Fine_! In my room will do than." I said with displeasure. We moved to my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed and he took the bay side window I had.

"Now can you tell me?"

"Yes. Well he is a pot head, got caught with some a few months ago and was fined twenty-thousand dollars." He paused.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" I pointed out.

"And he got expulsed from his last school for having an affair with his teacher." He added.

"_Oh My God_!" I remarked. "Do you think he has always been like that?"

"No he started mucking up around the same time his parent's slipt up." He stated.

"No offence he kind of sounds like you. I mean with the whole pot head thing and mucking up." I claimed nearly giggling.

"None taken…But I am not that stupid to get caught." He added. I knew he was right.

"So true." I responded. We sat in silence for a while thinking what to do with this information.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked standing up and coming over to where I sat.

"Not sure…nothing for now but if I need to use it I will." I claimed.

"Good thinking…I'll keep digging, see if I can find more."

"Alright but I don't think anything can top having an affair with a teacher." I said looking up at Henry's face; his dark brown hair covering his eyes by an inch and his strong jaw line, the way his lips moved when he smirked…_what am I thinking? _I asked myself quickly looking away. I had to say something anything.

"SO are you going to go to his party than?"

"I guess I'll go if you go." He answered quietly. _Oh my gosh! Can I felt tension in the air?_

"I'm going…Patricia is showing me her new _boyfriend_." I grinned moving my eye brows up and down.

"Ha…a new one wonder how long that will last?" he asked looking around the room as if I didn't know where to look.

"He seems perfect…" I quickly blurted out.

"How so?"

"Well I'm just going off of what she said about him."

"Oh right. What's his name?" he asked sourly.

"Umm Philip Sword. Why?"

"Well just in case I need to dig up some dirt on him too." He joked.

"No not yet anyway." We sat on silence again.

"You better go." I quickly said "I have…stuff to do." I lied.

"Yeah same, you can repay me later." He joked; well I think he was joking anyway.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want me to be?" he cooed. _Oh…did I want him to be joking? No!_

"I could repay you." I smirked. _How right than I just wanted to taste what his lips tastes like! _"I mean maybe just a little repayment." I added quickly.

"Oh it must be my lucky day than. To get the Queen B all to myself." He smirked. His hand moved to my face, and moved to the back of my neck. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. I moved closer to him. My hand moved to his side as I felt my lips touch his. It was light at first but than the kiss got harder. I moved my lips around with his. His hand moved down my back to the zipper of my dress. That was when I pulled away. I could still taste his lips; they tasted like honey or something sweet like honey. _God that felt so good!_ He stood quickly and headed to the door. My eyes followed his every move. In a blink he was gone._ Wow!_ I said to myself. I was panting lightly as I moved to the window and watched Henry leave the building.

That night I was down stairs with Lillian eating dinner. My mother was in an important meeting something about the new designers. She was a famous dress maker; she had her own shop down town. When the elevator door pinged and opened. The door man from down stairs walked in holding a letter. "Miss Harper this was left for you down stairs." Lillian got up and retrieved the letter. "Thank-you." I said to him as he moved the same way he came in. _I must be a letter from Henry! But why? _I thought as Lillian got me the letter.

"I'll go put this in my room than." I told Lillian as I moved up stairs. I shut my door behind me and I opened the letter. There were two pictures of me; one from Hawaii with the two guys from the club in my suite I had at the hotel from three weeks ago and one of me today with Henry kissing in my room. I gasped as I looked at them both. I could tell they were both taken from outside the hotel and my room.

"Oh God!" I gasped again as I shoved the pictures into my wooden study desk drawer.

**Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about it only being in Harper's version but I promise next chapter there will in the others version.**

**Please review…I would like to know what you think!**

**Tinkertaydust xoxo ( oh and I changed my name from taybay to Tinkertaydust but its still me).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harper's version **

It was raining today, the blue sky was covered by waves of grey clouds; it matched my mood. After seeing those photos of me, I didn't want to talk to anyone; I wanted to be alone for as long as possible, so my 'stalker' wouldn't see me with anyone else. I am Queen B but I wasn't acting like Queen B or myself. I stayed in bed most days, if I ever got up at all; I covered my face with a black hood. All the blinds in the house were closed so no one could see inside. I hadn't seen any of my friends for five days straight. When Patricia rang up I talked to her and told her I was deadly sick and she couldn't come over. Today I knew no one would be standing out in the rain, so I got up. It felt weird to walk since I hadn't walked in five days. I crept to my wardrobe and pulled out a light blue dress that flowed at the ends and a pair of white small heeled shoes. I headed to my bathroom and got dressed. I pulled a hair brush through my hair and pushed in a headband; I smiled into the mirror and put a light coat of lip gloss on. I kept my makeup light today since I wasn't leaving the house anyway. I went down stairs and into the kitchen to see Lillian.

"Good morning." I said sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Miss Harper. How are you? Are you feeling better?" she asked rushing to the kettle. I lied to her too about the sick thing. She thought I was really sick for a few days but I said I was fine well not fine, fine but getting better.

"I'm fine." I answered eyeing the kettle. Lillian saw that and said

"I will fix you up a tea Miss Harper."

"Thank you. Lillian will you call Henry and invite him over I have...something to talk about with him." I requested.

"Why yes Miss Harper." She replied pouring the hot water from the kettle into my mug. Then she hurried from the room into the waiting room. I heard her talk to Henry on the phone. She rushed back in and said

"He will be over in the next hour Miss Harper."

"Thank you Lillian." I replied sipping my tea. "Oh and Lillian will you make my bed and freshen up my room?" I asked her.

"Yes Miss Harper." She replied going up stairs.

I sat there thinking of what I was going to say to Henry. "I have a stalker. He or she has been taking pictures of me and he has one of you and me too." _No that's to up front! I need something a little less up front. _I told myself.

**Henry's version **

After I got the call form Lillian; Harper's maid. I got up and dress in a light dress shirt and pants. I brushed my teeth and tapped Tristan on the shoulder. He crashed at my house after a long night of partying, but we both came home alone.

"Dude get up!" I yelled "I'm off." He grunted and just rolled over. I walked out of my room and down the hall into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug and turned on the coffee machine then Tristan came in. He looked like shit.

"Well he finally gets up." I said grinning.

"Man my head kills. I really need to lay off the drinks." He shrugged moving to my side and reaching for a mug. "Where you off too?" he asked pouring hot coffee into his mug and mine.

"Ah...Harper's place, she wants to talk to me about something. Must be important." I mumbled as i pasted him.

"Oh okay...she must be better since she hasn't been at school this week." \

"Must be." I replied chugging down the coffee. "Gotta' run...you can stay here if you want...parents won't be home for weeks."

"Na I'm good...I have homework to get done since we partied all week I didn't get it done." He finished. He placed his mug in the sink and grabbed his jacket. "Bye man...I'll see you later."

"Yep...bye dude." I yelled but he didn't hear he was out the door.

I got my coat and headed out the door. I got into my limo and headed to Harper's place.

When I got there I headed up the elevator and waited, I walked into her place to see her not smiling at all, and she looked sad or serious. That's when I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting on the coach. She looked worried.

"Umm...can we talk up in my room? It's kind of private." She replied looking at her hands.

"Ah okay." I answered, I stood up and so did she. He moved to her room. Her room looked normal to me. She sat down on her bed and so did I.

"So what's wrong?" I asked again. Her face changed, I knew she was thinking but then the next second she was grinning. Something was very wrong.

"No silly...nothing's wrong. I just umm wanted to tell you I am going to Sebastian's party and that I'm better." She grinned. I knew her grin was fake.

"Okay, yeah Tristan and I are going too." I replied quickly. She was hiding something and soon I would get it out of her.

**sorry if its a bit short...i have been abit busy, thank you so much everyone who have read and reviewed the story, i hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tinkertaydust.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harper's version**

After Henry left, I fell on my bed and punched the pillows. _Why the hell didn't I tell him?_ I yelled to myself. _Because I'm making a big deal out of nothing. _I told myself _I don't have a stalker...I'm just being silly._ I sat up and calmed down. I got up and moved to the drawer where I put the pictures in.; I took them out and stared at them. _Who would ever spy on me? I got A's at school, I had never smoked or taken pot, I didn't steal or break laws at all and I was still a virgin. _I told myself. I stepped over to my window and looked down on the busy street. There were young girls walking by in groups, a mother walking with her two children, a man walking his dog, these people were all so normal, just then I saw a quick flash of light. My eyes closed for a second until I realised it was a camera flash. My eyes scanned the street but nothing. _I can't of been a camera flash silly._ I firmly told myself. I closed the blinds and headed down stairs. That was when I saw a white little envelope on the table. I picked it up and the name was addressed to me; Miss Harper Holland. I lifted my head up to check if anyone was watching. Nope. I quickly opened the envelope and saw another picture of me in Hawaii; it was me drinking a cocktail, then the other picture was one of the guys I was with dropping a small pill into my drink. I dropped the pictures. I tried not to remember that night but I couldn't help it.

"_Hey babe you want another drink?" the tall blonde one asked me as I sat in the bar chair. _

"_Why yes please." I smiled back; my smile was sloppy which meant I was drunk. I kept rubbing my head wondering why I was so drunk; I had only had two drinks and this being my third. _

"_Here you go babe." He said handing me my drink. It fizzed a bit at the bottom of the glass but I chugged it down anyway._

"_Wow theses are so good." I laughed loudly. Both of the guys laughed with me "You guys want to go back to my hotel room huh?" I asked trying to act flirty._

"_Sure thing babe, anything for you." They said at the same time. I giggled as they pulled me into a cab. I told the cab where I was staying and we got driven there. They dragged me up to my room where I slowly opened my door. They laid me down on my bed as I giggled. _

"_I'm going to go freshen up a bit." The blonde one said heading to my bath room. As the black haired one came over to me. _

"_I'll call room serves then." I said dialling the three numbers. "Hello, yes may you bring up three blueberry cocktails to my room....Yes thanks." I said in the phone then ended the call. Than the guy pushed himself onto me, I was so drunk I didn't argue with it. He pulled my shirt off as I laid there; it was like I couldn't move. Shortly after the room serves man came in holding the drinks I ordered on a tray. _

"_Here are your...drinks Miss." He said lightly. _

"_Thank-you your money is on the bench over there." I said still on the bed with no shirt on, the guy wasn't on me anymore but as soon as the room serves guy was gone he got back on me. He kissed me roughly on the lips, trying to push his thick tongue into my mouth. He stood up and yanked his pants down so we only wore boxes. I stared at him the whole time not doing anything. He got back on me and unzipped my jeans. I laid there in my bra and undies. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked trying my best to push him away. _

"_What do you think I'm doing?" he asked pushing me back down, his roaming hands crawled over my stomach. _

"_No." I said lightly as he pushed his lips to mine again. He didn't stop as his hands moved down. I felt his hand playing lightly and the bottom on my undies. "Stop!" I said more loudly this time. He hands moved under my undies and started to move around with the __sensitive area between my legs__. I grunted lightly. "No. Stop!" I cried. Pushing him off me, I rolled off my bed. I hit the floor hard but I had to get away from him. I started to crawl to the door but I felt and strong hand on my ankle and I was pulled back, under him. This time his boxers were off and he had an _erection. I tried to push him away but couldn't. _"Get off me." I yelled. Getting scared. My hands felt around the floor for something I could throw at him. Then I felt something hard and smooth again my hand, I grabbed it and throw it at him. He felt to the floor in agony. I got to my feet and kicked him in the crouch; he grunted at him but didn't get up. I grabbed my jeans and top and yanked them on as I ran for the door, I grabbed my hand bag and phone and kept running. _

I was always crying as I stopped myself from thinking about that horrible memory. I calmed myself down and picked up the pictures. I ran to my room and looked at the other pictures too. Then I looked at the one where I was in hotel room with two guys, one with black hair and the other brown hair. _Wait. The other guy from the club had blonde hair!_ I said to myself. I looked closely at the picture than worked it out. That second guy with brown hair was the room serves guy with my cocktails "What does this all mean?" I asked myself as I starred at all four pictures.

**Patricia's version**__

I walked down forty-First Street, in a good mood. Even though I hadn't seen my best friend for five days I was happy. I wore my favourite, skinny jeans, a black top, a pair brown boots and my new brown leather jacket. My thin blonde hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail. I didn't look my best but I felt my best. I had a great best friend, a great boyfriend, a great little sister- who was currently walking besides me chatting away-and it was a great day. Olivia was wearing a little pink dress with a bow in the middle and a pair of white ballet flats.

"Can we go get ice-cream too and walk by the park, with the little baby ducks? Oh and also go to movie theatre? There is a really good movie I just have to see but I have forgotten what it is called, but I'm sure I'll remember it when I see the name of it...and we can get popcorn and large cokes and then later we can rent girly movies to watch all night." She didn't stop there but that is where I stop here.

"We can do all of that...we do have all day and all night." I said smiling sweetly at her. Today was our girls day/night out. Mum and dad are out so we get the whole house to ourselves. "But first we must go shopping." I said gripping her arm in joy. We didn't always get to go shopping by ourselves it was always with mum.

"Oh goody, this time we can pick out what _we_ instead of mum picking out stuff for us. Hey remember that time she picked you out an old flowerily top that liked grandma would wear it?" she asked giggling at the memory.

"Oh my god! Yes I do remember. That top was so bad but mum really wanted me to have it so I let by it for me but I never wore it." I said giggling too.

"Do you still have that top?" she asked still in a giggle fit.

"Yes. I think so." I replied looking up at the clear blue sky. I loved our girly days; we didn't get a lot of them so we always made them special. But crowding our days up so we would never be doing nothing, which was always fun and it meant you never had time to think which was good sometimes. At that moment I started to think about Harper. _How was she? Was she feeling better? I bet she is lonely_. I wanted to see her but knew I couldn't today, since it was our girly day. It was good that today was our girly day that would mean I would think about Harper since we were going to be to busy to think.

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked it. I just want to ask you who your favourite character/s are so far or who you think are cool. Please tell me in a review. I would really like to know.**

**Thanks and remember to review it's not hard!**

**Tinkertaydust xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Patricia's version **

It was the morning after our girly day out. I woke up in the television room, I sat up rubbing my eyes, and I felt around me looking for my phone to see the time. It was seven-twenty. I groaned and feel back onto the lazy-boy chair. That's was when I felt things under my head, my hand reached behind my head and pulled out bits popcorn and candy. _Gross!_ I thought getting off the chair. I looked around the lightly dimed room and found; Olivia sleeping on the carpet all around her were candy wrappers and bowls that were half empty with chips. I moved to her side and light woke her up.

"Olivia…come on lets get you in your own bed." she moved sleepily to her feet and we moved to her room without talking. I laid her on her bed and got a heavy blanket from the nearby cupboard and put it over her. I moved from her room quietly and into the kitchen. I poured some cold water into the kettle. I walked back into the television room and picked out all the candy wrappers and popcorn and throw them in the bin. I then picked up the bowls and placed them into the dishwasher. My mother doesn't believe in maid serves, so we all are stuck cleaning up after ourselves. I liked it like that too. After I made sure the television was clean I poured myself a hot coffee. I finished my coffee I had a long shower. I got dressed into a short orange dress and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I got back down stairs to find Olivia in the kitchen bent of a magazine with cup of juice.

"Hey you're up." I greeted her.

"Yeah…what time did you fall asleep?" she asked not looking up from the magazine.

"Umm after we watched mean girls, I think it was about three." I said pouring more juice into her cup.

"I feel asleep about four thirty, I think I had too much candy, must have been on a sugar-rush or something." she said giggling. Olivia was fourteen but when she was on a sugar-rush it was like she was twelve again.

"I think you should stay off the candy for I while." I joked. She smiled at headed for the fridge "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked pushing her lightly away from the fridge.

"Umm well I don't think there is much food left. Lets go out for lunch." She pleaded.

"Well I guess we could." I said "Go get dressed than." I told her.

"Thanks." She said running to her room. I headed to mine, and put some light make-up on and slipped on a pair of heels and took my hair out. I bushed it lightly and put some lip-gloss on. I carefully walked back down stairs. Olivia was waiting at the bottom wearing a nice skirt and top with a pair of little heels on. I had to smile she looked just like my mother; with her short dark hair and lighter colored eyes, with her perfect straight teeth and wide smile.

"Ready?" I asked putting my hand on her back pushing her lightly to the door.

"Yeah…so where do you want to go, I was thinking of the little coffee shop called 'Sweet treats' down near the pond where we always sit in Winter with our cups of coco." She finished closing the door behind her. I put my hand bag over my arm and answered

"Sounds great, after that we should drop by Harper's place see how she is."

"Okay." She said. We walked the busy streets to the little coffee where we ordered pancakes and orange juice. We sat at a small square table and eat while talking about many things; like what school was like, what we think of the new teachers.

"So how is Phillip?" Olivia asked finishing her last pancake.

"Good, he is everything you could want in a boyfriend." I asked smiling.

"Ha it sounds like you're in love." She laughed.

"Yeah it dose huh." I said smiling even more.

"I think he sounds great. I just wish I could find a guy like that." She said looking down at her plate.

"Don't worry little sis you will, trust me." I said rubbing her hand. "In time you will." I added.

After we both had finished out breakfast we headed for Harper's place. When we entered her waiting room Lillian came in greeting us

"Miss Patricia and Miss Olivia, how nice of you two to visit, Miss Harper is in her room. Just go up." I thanked her and we both moved up stairs.

I entered Harper's room first with Olivia behind me. Harper's room was clean and very neat.

"Harper, its me Patricia." I yelled out Dumping my bag onto her nicely made bed.

"Hey P…oh and Olivia." Harper said coming out of her bathroom. Her smile was big, bigger than normal. _Can she really be that happy to see me?_

"Yeah…we just cam over to see how your going and that since you've been sick." I said looking down at Olivia who was smiling sweetly.

"Well that was kind of you, yeah I'm fine…much better." She replied. Something was odd, something was wrong.

"Olivia will you go get us some drinks from down stairs? I need to talk to Harp alone." I asked Olivia but didn't look at her.

"Yep sure thing." She answered skipping back down stairs. I smiled at Harper and asked

"What's wrong?"

"What…nothings wrong I'm fine, I said I am feeling better." She said not holding my gaze.

"I know something is wrong I can tell. You can tell me Harp." I said moving to her side. I worried look crossed her face but in a spilt second it was gone.

"Nothing is wrong P. I'm fine." She said smiling at me again.

"Okay…so have you seen anyone else this weekend?" I asked her.

"Yeah Henry dropped by before." She replied sitting down on her bed.

"Oh okay…well hey I gotta run, I should get Olivia home we had a long night." I said quickly giving her a tight quick hug and moved down stairs, I got Olivia and said bye to Lillian and left.

As soon as I got home I rang Henry.

"Hey its Patricia." I said into the phone mouth piece.

'Hey what's wrong?" he asked. I bet he knew something was wrong since I wouldn't call him unless something was wrong.

"You saw Harper this weekend didn't you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes she seemed…" he didn't finish he sentence because I cut him off.

"Something is wrong with her, but she wont tell me. Did she say something to you?" I asked hoping she did.

"No…I think she was but didn't." she replied.

"Okay well I will call you later and if you find out anything ring me." I said hanging out on him.

Something was wrong, and if must be bad since she hadn't told me or Henry yet.

**HHHhsvgfdfvdbn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harper's version**

I deeply wanted to get out of the house but I was still freaked out about the pictures, it had been five days or more that I hadn't gotten photos. _Your being silly again_ I told myself firmly. I had a light green dress than went to my knees and a pair of heels on. It wasn't the best outfit but I was only going to the coffee shop, I hadn't had a good cup of coffee in five days. I grabbed my headband slipped it in, my sunglasses and my bag. I opened the door with confidence and strength. I walked out of the building with my head held high, _I can do this…I'm queen B._ I walked down the street; it was a lovely day, the air was crisp and fresh. I made it to the coffee shop and ordered a light chocolate Mocha. I waited outside the shop for my drink when I saw Sebastian Gladstone. He was walking straight to me. _Oh great!_ I thought and put on a fake smile for him.

"Hey Sebastian right?" I greeted him.

"Yeah it is. Harper it is right? Queen B." He said eyeing me. He wasn't smiling so I stopped being nice.

"Yeah that's me and what do you want with me you're a nobody." I snapped.

"Oh am I now, well I wont be for very long." He said laughing; it must have been a personal joke.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" I asked waiting for him to say something smart back.

"Oh I'm going to knock Queen B off her high horse. And I have the stuff to do it." He said grinning. _What was this fool doing? Threatening me!_

"Are you know, how are _you_ of all people going to do that?" I asked.

"Lets just say Queen B isn't as innocent as she seems lets talk about Hawaii shall we." He replied. _Hawaii! He couldn't know could he?_

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied.

"Oh you do so Queen B. I would your back if I were you, you never know who will stab you." He finished grinning. _He did know something! But what? That guy was going to rap me I was the victim here not that jerk! I only hit him with something I didn't kill him! Did I? NO I'm being stupid I only hurt him to get away._

"Oh and are you going to stab me now?" I asked trying to smile again.

"I might but I wouldn't be the only one." He said walking off. I tried to breathe but couldn't, the next thing I knew I was on the floor and could only see black.

**Henry's version **

I got back home before I got the call. Harper was at the hospital, she collapsed outside of a coffee shop. I hurried out the door and into my limo.

"The hospital please and step on it." I yelled at the driver. I knew something was wrong with her but why on earth did she collapsed, was she really that sick? Or did something make her collapsed? Sometimes the heat did it or when something bad happens like you get a big shock and you faint. I pulled out my phone and texted Patricia;

**Harper fainted, get to the hospital ASAP! H**

I arrived at the hospital ten minutes later; I asked for what room Harper Holland was in and then told me it was room 34. I got to room 34 and laying there was Harper holding a remote and flicking though the television channels. She didn't look happy at all. I walked in and she looks up and smiled faintly.

"Hey…you know in the middle of the day there isn't anything good on TV."

"I bet there isn't. Are you alright? The doc said you collapsed." I asked and moved to the sit next to her.

"I'm alright, they called you?" she asked looking confused.

"Ha I bet I was the first person on your speed dial. I texted Patricia she will be on her way now." I said checking my watch.

"Any idea why you collapsed?"

"The doctors think it was because of the heat since I hadn't been out of the house for days." She answered.

"Right, that makes sense. Do you think it was the heat?" I asked, she looked up and I saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

"No I ran into Sebastian Gladstone before it happened and he said some stuff and I guess I went into shock." She honestly said.

"Sebastian Gladstone? The new boy?"

"Yes."

"Dose he have something on you?"

"I am afraid so. I have been meaning to tell you guys I just haven't had the guts, and I thought it wasn't a bid deal but I think it might be." She said trying not to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked leaning forward. She looked up at me and a tiny tear ran from her eye. "We need to get out of here." I said standing up and grabbing her bag. "Come on, out of bed." I added hurrying her up. She crawled out of bed and slipped on her dress.

"How are we going to get out?" she asked coming to stand next to me.

"Just act normal okay…we uh went to visit your sick dad okay, you have to act as though I'm your boyfriend." I said, it was the only way I was going to get her out.

"Okay." She slipped her hand in mine and we walked out of her room. It was going well until a doctor walked past, it was Harper's doctor. She hadn't seen her yet so we acted.

"Oh I really hope he gets better soon." Harper said slinging her arm around her waist. She was good at this.

"He will don't you worry babe." I said in a British act sent. The doctor walk right past without looking at us. We made it outside, we headed for my limo and both got inside.

"Now can you tell me everything?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harper's version**

I sat completely silent in Henry's limo; he was waiting for me to spill the beans, to tell him everything. But could I really? Maybe it would get him involved too and I couldn't get him hurt.

"Are you going to tell me then?" he asked. I looked at him, his beaming eyes bearing into mine. I needed to tell someone, someone had to know.

"W-Well in Hawaii, there was this guy and another one. He got me smash must have put something in my drink. Anyway they took me back to my hotel and things got rough from there." I stopped and looked at my hands; they were shacking.

"And?" he prompted me.

"Well we wanted to have sex with me but I said no and he forced himself on me and I reacted. And pushed him back and fell to the floor. He was a freak I was totally smashed and a wreak I wanted to get out of there I crawled to the door then he grabbed my foot—." I stopped; I couldn't force the words out of my mouth. "I grabbed something hard on the floor and hit it across his head." I broke down in tears after that. Maybe I did kill him, I didn't say to find out if he was alive or not. "I may have killed him." I cried. Henry grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"Harper trust me. They have nothing on you and you couldn't of killed him." He told me.

"The other guy was taking pictures. I have them all at home; the ones the have sent me." his mouth formed an o shape and I cried some more.

"They have photo? Crap harp. We need to find out who it is." He replied.

"That new kid knows something I know he does." I commented. He nodded, taking all in the information I had told him, knowing Henry we was already planning out how to get the new kid to tell us everything he knows about the two guys. In other words blackmail!

**Patricia's version **

After getting the text from Henry I rushed to the hospital and asked for Harper's room number. It was 34, I run the whole way ready to see my best friend in bed looking like shit but instead I found an empty bed. Where was she? I went back to the main desk and told them she wasn't there. They hadn't any anything on why she wasn't there. I told them to call me if she came back in. I got into the nearest cab and went straight to her place. I knocked on the door and there she was, in a light green dress her eyes black from crying.

"What the matter? Why aren't you at the hospital?" I rushed out, heading towards her in a tight hug. I stepped back and noticed Henry standing there. Should have known.

"I took her home." Was all he said.

"Without letting the doctors know, naughty Henry." I joked and pushed past them into the living room, making myself a home. "Now what's wrong with my best friend? Henry did something bad." I joked again. They looked at each other and came to take a seat next to me.

"Harper is in trouble." Henry answered.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The one where blackmail is going to brought into it and a lot of money," he stopped and took Harper's hand. "She many of killed someone." My mouth fell open, killed someone. WTF?

**Olivia version (****Patricia sister)**

Right after Patricia got the phone call about Harper she left, leaving me in a very alone house by myself. I had never been in my own house by myself before ever. There was always someone else here. I didn't like it. Re-thinking of my sister's new boyfriend, I knew I wanted one. I called my best friend Carry and invited her over. She and I were going boyfriend shopping.

"Hello? Olivia? You here?" Carry yelled once she got here, her yell echoed though out the whole empty house. I raced down stairs in a jeans and a new shirt my sister bought me and a pair of her heels which made me taller then Carry. I had blown dried my hair and it was hanging by my shoulders in prefect twirls. "Woah you look hot." She commented when she saw me. She looked normal in her faded blue jeans and black leather jacket.

"Thanks and don't make yourself a home, we are going out. We are going boyfriend shopping." I Smiled and grabbed her hand leading her out of the door and down the street, to the nearest mall from here.

There were plenty of boys our age there today and even more girls our age. We looked around seeking out the prefect guys.

"What about the ones over there?" Carry asked, pointing them out.

"Nah too skinny," I answered.

"What about that one?" she pointed out another guy.

"No way to short." I said making a face. I turned around in a full circle, checking out every guy.

"And him?"

"Nope way too normal, we want the prefect guy. He had to have dark hair and not to tall or too short and have a great smile and smells great." I started, I had a whole list of the prefect guy.

"What about him?" She asked again, I turned and watched the guy walk from one shop to another. He was it!

"Yes, let's go." I cheered and followed him into the same shop. He had dark golden hair close to brown but was still in the blonde range. Good enough. I spotted him in the men's isle now how to get his attention, I was never really good at the stuff. I started to freak out, what do I do? I looked back at Carry she was staring at a top on a rack. It was pretty. I hadn't noticed he was right next to me until I turned around and jumped a mile, knocking over a rack full of shorts.

"Oh crap." I swore and bent down to pick them all up.

"Oh let me help you out." The boy said and picked up a pair of shorts.

"Umm thanks." I mumbled. Way to go noticed my head yelled. After picking up all the shorts I got back up and looked at the boy.

"I'm Jeremy by the way." He smiled. Whoa he had a great smile.

"Olivia." I grinned and looked about for Carry, she seemed to be gone.

"You looking for someone?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes, my friend she was here a second ago I swear."

"Do you want help looking for her?" he asked. My heart thumped. He wanted to help look for her with me!

"Yes that would be great, thank you." I smiled.

**Whoa that took forever to get up and I am deadly sorry to everyone it has been like forever. But I am back and everything and yeah so get reading it going to get juicy soon very soon :D**

**Tinkertaydust xx**


End file.
